Memories
by everytimeheaven
Summary: Well guys, it's not a oneshot, and the main pair is VincentxYuffe, also TiffaxCloud
1. Chapter 1

Well guys I know I don't own FFVII

Another little thing, I don't speak a a very good english (I speak Spanish), so don't be rude if I have a spelling mistake, I had to write this colection because in the spanish section from Vincent and Yuffie there are just 5 or 6 fics (2 mine) and I have been reading many of the fics in the english section (I have to admit that the 90 of what I read is in english) and this is like a contrubution.

Their memory's

What is my problem, you may ask, well, I have many, many problems, but the greatest one is tall, and with red eyes.

The problem began 3 weeks after we opened his coffin, monday to be exact, that day he asked about my house and family, a thing that none one else had donne. And I did answer, but not all the truth, with my plans it would had been too stupid, and you don't go in life yelling that you are a princess.

And after I took their materia, none one spoke to me, I didn't eaven wanted to be with them, I felt guilty, and my only reason to travel with them was to kill Sepiroth, and each day I spended in my bed room in the Highwind with motion sikness and nothing to distract me I remembered the day that Sepiroth killed my mother, over and over again, I ended up as quiet as Vincent, and motion sikness disapeared, leaveing all my time to the memory, telling the truth I rather prefered to have motion sikness, and everyone in the ship began to worry about me, even Cid, who was te one that got more angry with me, was concerned, my hyper ways were reduced to the answer:-because. This answer was my favorite in 5 days, when I answered that I didn't wanted to eat and they asked why, nor talk with Tifa or Aerith.

The first to try to know what was wrong with me was Barret, he didn't got answers, the next Cid, the same, then Cloud and Aerith, then Tifa, and the last Red, Vinne I tought wouldn't try, but like in most of the situations I was wrong, he was the last one, and he asked in his own Vinne-way. He just sat a complete day in my bed room, and I couldn´t get him out (try to pull someone taller and heavier than you) I thought that he was going to go in the night, but he didn't, and he didn't talked all the dmn day. Then I exploded and I yelled at him 'till I couldn't talk, I didn't realized what I was saying until I finished, I had mentioned my mother and the way she died, I hadn't talked about her since the day she died, 7 years ago...

I had no doubt that the rest of AVALANCHE was behind my door, and I think that Vince thought the same, he went out of my room, and after 3 shots of death penalty, many screams (who'll say Barret screams like a little girl), and...intresting words from Cid he returned.

He spoke with a soft voice:-we didn'd knew. –It dosen't matter, does it?-I answered. –It does, I know how hard is to lose somebody-he told me. –I know, Lucretia, it was her name, wasn't it?-he looked a little bit surprised. –So you were the one lisening-he sayed. –It wasn't my fault, it was Cid's, he loked me there, in the closet, so I couldn't do a thing when you began to talk. –I see-he answered. I remembered that conversation between Cloud an him perfectly, she, Lucretia was all I wasn't, pretty, perfect, elegant, clasic, she never touched a weapon and she had soft maners, meybe sadness was present in my face again because Vincent's face become a little more human, more than ever, and he hugged me, not a big hugg and it didn't lasted much... It was just for a few moments, but it was great, and since that day, Cloud put ous together in the grups, and he and I have become good friends, I got back my hyper and my smile only disapears with two thing:-my mother meorys and Lucretia´s.


	2. I

I´m the princess of Wutai, the star and the sun of my country, the cherfulness of Avalanche´s grup, Tifa's best friend, Cloud's hadeache, a friend to Red and Caith, like a daughter for Barret, a torment for Cid, I'm many many many things.

It's a grat day, the sun is shining, Cid is swearing, the birds are singing, Tifa is makeing brakefast, Cloud is going to be awake really soon, and then, let's wait...

-Yuffie what the hell did you did to my hair?-Cloud yelled from down stairs.

There you go, a perfect morning.

It's been four years since we defeated Sephy, and we are in one of our "get –together-for one month-and drive each other mad", mmm, sure thing you are wateing for me to tell ya': and Vinne and I are dateing. But I won't, cuz right now he is probably going to see his death pretty, pretty Lucretia, no that I care, no really, is one of the thing Avalanche had been planning, each one of ous have our.. uh... go and cry for your death: friend, father (not mine, but Red's), mom, girlfriend, ship (let me tell you that Cid took Tiny Bronco's destruction relly seriously),ect... So today's Vinne turn, and we can't tell enything to him or between ous, because is a free day of "do what ever you want to do-cuz-I won't-arguge-about that", and tomorrow it's mine, and I'm going totally alone to pray for my mother, funny thing that Lucretia died a day before my mom. And funny thing that Shera and Cid are going to be married in one week, and I'm sure that soon I'll be aunt Yuffie watching over blond haired babies, and Cid'll have to stop smokeing, Tifa and I already have our dresses for the wedding, and they are beautiful, as blue as the sea. There was a "knok-nknok" at my door: -come in-I sayed wishing it was't Cloud, cutting his hair wasn't my idea, it was Cid's and Tifa's for the wedding they want everyting to go out perfect, and Cloud also looks better now. Thanks God it wasn't the "not any more-chocobo-head". –Wow, Yuffie you did a grat job, Cloud looks grat-Tifa sayed simileing at me. –Thanks Tif, it was just a cut here, cut there, blond hair falling...-I answered. –Hey, are you going to the movies in the night?-she asked me. –Sure thing-I answered. –How are you takeing Vincent's ausence, better than last year I hope-she told me removeing one lock of hair from her face. –Yes, it's just strange to see one of your friends go like that once in a year-I murmured. –And more if him is your boyfriend, I know, it hapens to me when Cloud goes to se Aerith.-Tifa answered. –Well, for what I know Vinne wasn't so relaxed last year when I returned to Wutai to see my mom-I said with a big simile in my face. –Well Yuffs, I'll better go to talk with Cloud. –See ya Tif- she was out of my room for some seconds when she returned and said with a grinn in her face:-you know what? I think Vincent needs a haircut too.


	3. Now

Now 1/2

I used to smile all day, you know? All day, every minute of it, except when we were talking about Lucretia or my mother, but now that she is here, and I see her every hr of the day, I don't know what to do.

Shelke, yes I think that's her name, I don't hate her, no I don't, no I won't, she is older than me, she is good in everything that I'm not, except for my fighting skills, as Lucretia.

I'm about to end this, I have been in Tifa's for too long, and I need to go to Wutai, there none one can take my place, I'm the princess and Godo is really old now I have to take his place, I think he'll like the way I'm now, my hair is longer, I don't smile often, and I look solemn, I look like mom, but she used to smile.

I entered the kitchen, everyone was there, today I changed my way of dressing too, you know, dresses aren't that bad. Everyone is staring at me, and I don't care, and I'm not smileing, I can't feel Vincent's eyes in my face, probably he's looking at Shelke, but like I said I don't care, not enymore.

I told everyone my plans, slowly so they won't have to ask me to repeat, I saw how Tifa looked worriedly at Cloud, she is 6 weeks now, I´m exited, the baby that's coming it's going to be my godson, mine and Vincent's.

After taht I took my bag, it's dirty and it does not look good with my dress, my chocobo it's wateing out side, I'm going.


	4. Now 23

Well thanks for the reviews, I'm tryeing to write a little bit more, hope you like it,

Yours faithfuly Everytimeheaven

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fuera de serie

She´s been changeing, I know that, today she entered at the kitchen and explained her plan, she was going, and I couldn't look at her, before when se spoked I looked at her eyes, now I can't look even at her face, I'm miserable.

She was wearing a dress, and it's like someone else talked with ous in the kitchen, Shelke does not like her, I know that, and may be I left her alone many times with her, and Yuffie was there just for me, because I asked her.

I watch her, she is walking and talking to her chocobo, that bird used to hate me, Crit it's her name, and the bird stopped hateing me when I bought Black, my chocobo.

I feel something hiting me, I turn arround, it's Cid with a "I'm-not-happy-I-hate-you-like Crit-used-to-do" look.

–So ya' are liveing her, you bastard?

–She's the one liveing Cid, not me-was my answer.

-Yes, you are right, you left her months ago-I was perplexed, it was the fact of Cid talkeing with out bad words plus what he had told me.

-What are you talkeing about?-I murmured.

-Well, it's something really intresting, you'll see, the br... Yuffie and you were in love, everyone con say, and then Shelke came in, and you throw Yuffie apart, liveing her with Shelke was a big mistake, because that child is in love with you, and she noticed Yuffie's proximity to you, but the relationship between Yuffie and you... it wasn't public, if you want to say so, she just... aparently she did a good damn job, and now that I noticed I went out of my QF#4#$ character, what the hell it's wrong wrong me, it must be the !2!#$#"$ talk I herad this morning between Tifa and Shera, oh my god I must be f#ki"ng nuts,but everything I said was truth, and it didn't #"#"" worked!-he yelled angry.

Every word Cid had just told me... it made me reaction.. not as fast as I would have wanted...but there is time.


End file.
